


That Kind of Picnic

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Shiro takes Matt out for a night-time picnic on a planet they're thinking of using as a base.





	That Kind of Picnic

“I guess we should start to name these weird constellations then,” Matt said. “If we’re really setting up base on this planet. Make it feel more like home, you know?”

Shiro turned his gaze from the stars to Matt’s profile. A far better view in his opinion, and after only having him back for a week, one he still couldn’t get enough of. With all the time lost between them, he was surprised Matt had misunderstood his intentions with this night-time ‘picnic’. Easily fixed.

Getting to his hands and knees, Shiro shuffled over Matt, planting his hands by his head and smiling down at him. “There are other ways to make a place feel like home,” he said, lowering his tone.

Matt’s reaction was immediate. His lips twisted into his forever amusing failed attempt of a smirk.

“Oh, it’s _that_ kind of a picnic is it?” he asked, lifting his hands to Shiro’s sides. “Like when we used to sneak off into the desert at night?”

Shiro nodded, leaning down for a kiss. Matt strained up to meet him halfway, like always, and it was almost like they were out in the desert again, instead of camping out on an alien planet countless light-years from Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
